sebuah kebahagiaan di balik penderitaan
by Lavenderh
Summary: Author : Lavenderh Pairing : Naruhina Title : sebuah kebahagiaan di balik penderitaan Genre : romance, hurt, drama and happiness with sadness Maaf untuk teks atau kata yg g nyambung OOC maklum newbiae


Author : Lavenderh

Pairing : Naruhina

Title : sebuah kebahagiaan di balik penderitaan

Genre : romance, hurt, drama and happiness with sadness

Maaf untuk teks atau kata yg g nyambung OOC maklum newbiae

Malam itu ketika ada di apartemen yang hanya mnggunakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku.

Alasan aku seperti ini adalah aku seorang gadis yang rela menyerahkan kesucianku pada seorang.

Yang bahkan belum menikah denganku bahkan jadi pacar pun belum..

Iya karena aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak mau kehilangan dia, pertama kenal dia aku sangat mencinta dia tak mau kehilangan dia setelah ak di tinngal kan orang tuaku sejak tragedy kecelakaan lima tahun lalu, aku hanya hidup seorang diri bahkan aku bekerja sampingan untuk membiayai sekolahku sendiri, tapi karena aku tak mau kehilangan dia karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatku untuk bangkit menjalani kehidupan ini seorang diri, bahkan kesucianku pun ku relakan untuk dia 3 tahun lalu, kami hanya partner sex setiap aku berkunjung ke apartemenx atau sebaliknya, kami selalu melakukan ini berawal ketika kedua orang tuaku dan adikku kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu dan merenngut nyawa mereka. Akupun terpukul dengan kejadian itu ketika itupun semenjak orang tuaku pergi aku merasa tak ada semangat lagi untuk hidup. Smpai akhirx aku mengenal naruto orang yang telah membuat aku menyukaix dan lambat laut semakin dekat hub kami akhirx tumbuh benih" cinta yg akhirx membuatku jatuh cinta mati denganx. Sampai akhirx oun kejadian itu terjadi ketika aku menyerahkan kesucianku saat aku sedih karena mengingat kedua orang tuaku dan adikku. Tetapi saat kami di sekolah kami seperti orang yang tak mengenal dia sangat dingin pada ku saat di sekolah tp tdk jika kami melakukan sex,. Miris sekali

Aku termenung di ranjang dan tidak bias tidur sampai akhirx dia terbangun

" Hinata kau tak tidur " ujar naruto dengan mata terpajam. " tidak aku belum mengantuk " jawabku, karena setiap ak melakukan hal ini aku selalu tak bias tidur mungkin karena semua kebongan ini..

Keesokan harinya di sekolah seperti biasa di selalu bersikap dingin kepadaku, tapi aku tetap tegar untuk menghadapi semuanya,

" ting ting ting " akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi . aku mencoba untuk menghampiri naruto di taman belakang sekolah, semsampaix disana ternyata aku melihat dia berdua dengan seorang wanita berambut merah "shion" hatiku sangat sakit dengan terpaksa aku pergi dari situ dengan hati yang amat kecewa..

" naruto ? " aku sangat mencintaimu apakah kamu mau jadi kekasihku ? ucap shion

" maaf shion aku tidak bias menrimamu karena aku sangat mencintai dia ! jawab naruto.

"dia siapa naruto ? Tanya shion…

To be contiuned

Author : Lavenderh chapter 2

Pairing : Naruhina

Title : sebuah kebahagiaan di balik penderitaan

Genre : romance, hurt, drama and happiness with sadness

Maaf untuk teks atau kata yg g nyambung OOC maklum newbie

Sebelumx :

" ting ting ting " akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi . aku mencoba untuk menghampiri naruto di taman belakang sekolah, semsampaix disana ternyata aku melihat dia berdua dengan seorang wanita berambut merah "shion" hatiku sangat sakit dengan terpaksa aku pergi dari situ dengan hati yang amat kecewa..

" naruto ? " aku sangat mencintaimu apakah kamu mau jadi kekasihku ? ucap shion

" maaf shion aku tidak bias menrimamu karena aku sangat mencintai dia ! jawab naruto.

"dia siapa naruto ? Tanya shion…

Happy reading :

" hinata . seoarang wanita yang ku sayangi didunia ini. Kamu tau dia merelakan kesucianx demi untuk orang ssepertiku. Jawab naruto

"tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuamu ! kamu tau kan hinata itu yatim piatu tak punya apa – apa . Tanya shion

" memang kenapa kalo dia yatim piatu ? aku mencintai dia tak peduli dia siapa dia akan tetep mncintaix dan menikahix tau kamu ! jawab naruto dengan nada marah

" baiklah . maaf sudah berkata seperti itu . ucap shion lalu pergi meninggalkan naruto.

Keesokan harix di sebuah apartemen terdapat seorang gadis terlihat berantakan dan frustasi.

"kenapa kamu seperti itu naruto kun setelah aku mengorbankan semuax demi kamu. Mungkin ini akibat karena aku terlalu memaksakan cintaku, baiklah jika demi kebahagiaanmu naruto kun aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu " batin hinata

3 hari pun berlalu dan di sebuah kelas ada anak laki-laki yagn tmpakx sedang depresi.

"kenapa dia tiba-tiba hilang seperti ini kemana kamu hinata sudah 3 hari kamu menghilang. Batin naruto.

Tiba-tiba ada orang mempunyai mata bewarna onix, tampan dan mempunya rambut berbentuk pantat ayam ! sedang memperhatikan kelakuan sahabatx yg galau itu.

"Hey dobe kenapa mukamu terlihat berkarat seperti itu. Tidak seperti biasax" Tanya pemuda itu !

" diam kau teme ! sebagai sahabat kau tak membantuku malah mengejekku " jawab naruto.

"Hn" jawab pemuda itu dengan wajah datar yang tak lain adalah sasuke sahabatnaruto sejak kecil.

"teme bisahkah kau membantuku?" ujar naruto

"hn bantu apa ? jawab sasuke

"kau tahu selama 3 tahun sebenarx aku sudah menjalani hubunga seks tanpa dilandasi dengan hub apapun hanya partner sex saja dengan hinata tp entah tiba" akhir –akhir ini dia tidak masuk sekolah ! aku jadi khawatir kehilangan dia aku sngat mencintai dia teme ! aku kuatir akan kehilangan dia " ujar naruto dengan wajah frustasi

Tiba – tiba sasuke terkejut dan membulatkan matax dan berkata " kau gila dobe. Melakukan seks saja sudah slah apalagi melakukanx tanpa sebuah hub apapun. Kau benar – benar bodoh dobe " jawab sasuke dengan setengah berteriak tiba – tiba saja mulut sasuke di bekap naruto.  
>"teme jangan bica keras – keras bodoh bagaimana kalo ada orng yang dengar untung saja dikelas tidak ada orang bodoh " ujar naruto dengan nada tinggi. Lalu melepaskan dekapanx.<p>

"kau melakukan hal yg bodoh dobe" jawab sasuke sedikit terkejut

"mau gmn lagi teme. Aku mencintai dia hanya dengan itu aku bias mempertahankan dia. Apakah kau bias membantuku." Tanya naruto.

"Hn. Kenapa kau tidak pergi kerumahx dan mencarix disana bodoh. Jawab sasuke agak cool.

"ide bagus kau memang sahabatku yang paling brengsek teme. Ya sudah aku pergi jaa teme " ujar pemuda berambut jabrik itu..

"hn. Sekolah belum selesai bodoh. Jawab pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

" tidak apa" aku minta izin ke kakashi sennsei. Jawab pemuda itu dengan keluar kelas

"hn. Bodoh jawab sasuke

To be continued

Author : Lavenderh chapter 3

Pairing : Naruhina

Title : sebuah kebahagiaan di balik penderitaan

Genre : romance, hurt, drama and happiness with sadness

Maaf untuk teks atau kata yg g nyambung OOC maklum newbie

Pada akhirx pun naruto meminta izin pada kakashi sensei untuk izin pulang dengan alasan untuk kepentingan keluarga.. pada akhirx kakashi sensei pun mengijinkanx…

Pada akhirx pun pemuda itu keluar dari sekolahx dan bergegas untuk pergi ke apartemen hinata dengan sepeda motor sportx.

" apakah dia akan mau menemuiku, ya sudahlah aku akan berusaha. " batin pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Sesampaix di apartemen pemuda itu pun mengetuk pintu apartemen pujaan hatix.

Tok….tok…tok…

" siapa" ujar gadis berambut indigo itu

"ini aku naruto buka pintux hinata aku mau mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"naruto kun. Mau apa dia kesini. Tidak aku tidak n=boleh mengganggu kebahagiaanx aku sudah brjanji untuk pergi dari kehidupanx demi kebahagianx" batin hinata dengan raut muka yang sendu

" ada apa naruto kun. Sudahlah aku tak mau bertemu denganmu jgn temui aku. Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu" jawab gadis itu sambil menangis

"APA MAKSUDMU HINATA. JELASKAN SEMUAX KENAPA KAMU SEPERTI INI " teriak pemuda itu.

Berkali kali pemuda itu menggedor pintu gadis itu sambil berteriak" tp tak ada respon dari gadis pujaanx itu. Sampai akhirx pun pemuda itu pergi.

Di kamar hinata sudah tampak tak ada suara lagi. Gadis itu pun berpikir pemuda itu pergi. Dan gadis itupun berbaring di tempat tidurx dengan meneteskan air mata yang mengalir deras.  
>maaf hanya itulah kata yang bias di ucapkan oleh gadis itu. Dan hanya bias berharap untuk ada keajaiban suatu saat nanti.<p> 


End file.
